Origami Beasts
by Zodiac of Fortune
Summary: It was like any other World Meeting. How did it all lead to this! An origami battle? Some of us nations' have never even heard of anything like this. I feel sorry for those nations' who will crash, burn, get a paper cut, and roll in there own self pity... I do NOT feel anything for those who have nosebleeds... Because they deserve it... And I'm on their side. ;)


**AN: This is what happens when we get bored. **

**We go by code names, Tiger and Hare (Rabbit). (From the Chinese Zodiac) At the end of each chapter, we will put who made said chapter... If that makes since.**

**We both typed this intro together. ;)**

**We do not own Hetalia. We just make it more awesome! ~Prussia told us to put this.**

**Tiger: Do you wonder why I'm the Tiger? **

**Hare: 'Cause you insist on attacking me every time we are near each other. -_-**

**Tiger: :] You love my seductiveness.**

**Hare: You have now succeeded to make everyone who reads this think you are a pervert. o_-**

**Tiger: Well, we are writing about yaoi... -.***

**Hare: True... O_O ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Origami Beasts

It was like any other World Meeting.

Greece was sleeping/sunbathing by the window with a mountain of cats trying to climb up to him. Italy was climbing on Germany's shoulders planning a "Pasta Festival." Romano was obviously running away from Spain. Yet, nobody noticed the odd mumbling coming from behind a potted plant. This was, because just like all the other World Meetings, everyone was talking at once.

There were two nations missing from the meeting, though. The others were too busy to notice their lack of attendance.

_TEAR_

"Grrr, I ripped it again…" Belarus hissed.

"Just calm down, the reason rou (you) ripped it wras (was) because rou were thinking of your brother, and your supernatural strength came in." Japan stated.

In Belarus's hand were torn pieces of paper.

"It's not my fault that he won't become one with me!"

It was plainly written on Japan's face that it was her fault, but he never commented. Who would want to say a negative comment to a psychopath anyway?

"Let's just try this again, ok?"

"NO! I'm done trying to make an origami wedding ring box! I'll just give the ring to Russia directly!"

As she yelled this, her hands flew up and knocked over the potted plant. Flailing his arms, and not really having a chance to catch it, Japan tried to reach out for the soon to be a crushed room ornament.

With a boom everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Greece twitched in his sleep.

In this scene, one would see that Japan was on top of Belarus, and of course he had his sword by his side with one hand gripping the handle.

Belarus had small cuts on her hands and was about to either cry or pimp slap Japan. Probably pimp slap him.

Like a domino affect everyone was thinking the same eight words. Even the, supposedly, innocent Italy.

'I had a feeling Japan was into S&M…'

In reality, it was Japan trying to catch the plant and Belarus had many paper cuts. Being the pervert he is, France couldn't control himself.

"So, is this the type of thing you do at World Meetings?"

Japan totally knew what they were all thinking.

"Of course." With a spark in his eye he showed a slight smile and tilted his head.

About 1/3 of all the people in the World Meeting room could have seriously died from that. They either died from pure shock and/or horror. The other 2/3 of the nations' had nose bleeds which weren't quite as dangerous, but would be if that happened several times in a short length of time.

Which almost, more than likely, happened.

"Origami is a traditional hobby, you know." Belarus blurted.

. . .

The nations that were not still fantasizing about Japan had a serious rage face going on.

Japan wiped his mouth with his kimono sleeve to hide his chuckle.

"That's wright (right), I am quite proud of my origami skills. I have been teaching Belarus-kun origami, and we have decided to test her skills and all of yours. It is an old Japanese legend that if rou defeat your opponent in a sacred contest your greatest desire will be granted! Rou may also use any dirty tricks rou have up your sleeves, but the only exception is rou must fold the paper with your own hands."

Murmurs spread around the room.

"Anything rou want! 3 " Japan taunted in a cute anime voice. Queue nose bleeds to those nations who just love yaoi. ;)

Several hands shot up.

"BUT! The loser has to play the naughty punishment game!" Belarus knew this, because, of course, she made up most of the punishments. Some of the hands went down, but not all of them, which was a little strange…

"I'm the HERO! I'll win every time!" America boldly said. "Iggy, you're playing against me!"

"Find someone else, you brat!" Poor England almost spilt his tea.

"Aww come on, don't be such a bummer!"

Belarus slid up next to America and whispered, "One of the punishments is that you have to eat England's cooking."

That shut him up real fast. England had no clue what she said to make America quit taking, but he wanted to know for later use.

Once Belarus went back to Japan he asked "Is that reary (really) a punishment? I thought rou of all people would want that to make a punishment as horrible as that."

"No way, I might be psycho, but I have some human decency."

He nodded with a poker face.

"Anyway, America-kun you cannot just pick who rou want to be with. To make it fair, everyone is going to pick straws."

"If you have the same color at the end of the straw that is who your competition is." Belarus explained.

"Now everyone draw from the 'I love Miku' cup." Well, it was I love Miku, but Belarus marked out Miku and put 'Russia.'

'At least I have twelve more at the house… One of which is my favorite.'

In the background you could hear, "Ve~ Germany! I hope I get to be paired with you!"

"Italy, you do know that if that happened then we would be enemies."

"If you even touch a hair on Austria's head this frying pan will forever be implanted on your face, Prussia!"

"Why would I want to even look at Austria's unawesome face? I'm too awesome to be seen with him."

"Go away, you jerk! I hate you!"

"Now, Romano, don't say that. Fusosososososo~! Did that make you better?"

"Kol, kol, kol, kol… Hmm, Latvia do you have my vodka?" Russia's eyes glinted wickedly.

"Ho!Ho!Ho! I've got this in the bag Shinnatty-Chan!" China snorted when he saw the others shocked/depressed/excited faces.

'Hmm, one straw left. I wonder… Oh, yes!' Japan remembered. He threw the straw over to Greece who was still napping. Two of the cats started to flick the straw back and forth.

"Ok, now that everyone has a straw we can begin!" A very overdramatic and excited Belarus stated.

Japan took a deep breath. "Ah, what a beautiful world."

* * *

**~Tiger & Hare (Just to make things official)**


End file.
